The present invention relates to an improved shoelace having two tying sections with an elongated stringing section disposed therebetween. Each tying section has a larger diameter and smaller density than the elongated stringing section so as to permit the stringing section to smoothly run through a plurality of string through holes of a shoe with less friction against the rims of the through holes in use, resulting in the advancement of durability of a shoelace in one aspect and the facility of tying of a shoelace in another aspect.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoelace has a shoelace embodiment 10 of an identical diameter at its full length and is provided with a squeezedly fixed plastic cap 11 at each end thereof. The diameter of the shoelace embodiment 10 is approximately identical to that of string through holes or buckles 21 of a shoe 20. Such a prior art shoelace is subject to excessive friction against the rims of the string through holes 21 when the shoelace is pulled and tied into a butterfly knot repeatedly in practical use, resulting in the breaking or wearing of fibers of the shoelace readily, as shown in FIG. 2.
Such a conventional shoelace has the following disadvantages:
1. The durability of the shoelace is poor as a result of the relatively large diameter and low density of the shoelace embodiment 10, causing the fibers of the shoelace to be easily worn out via excessive friction in operation against the rims of the string through holes 21 of a shoe 20. PA0 2. The shoelace is not smoothly managed and a person must exert relatively large force to pull the same in extension for tying a butterfly knot due to the excessive friction among the shoelace and the rims of the string through holes.